narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuko Uchiha
Inibi Uchiha (うちはイニビ, Uchiha Inibi) is a missing-nin from Konohagakure and the jinchūriki of the Eleven-Tails. She is Sasuke Uchiha's wife and the great granddaughter of Madara Uchiha. Background when she was little her family died just her and her younger sister survived , she did not know that his sister survived so went to konoha with a girl named Amari and formed part of konoha, nobody knew her chakra was stronger than Sasuke Uchiha,Iruka sensei made the genin fight eachother inibi fight Sasuke and Inibi beat him, Sasuke was impressed that inibi won him a inibi heard about ninjas talking about her sister, third hokage asked her to describe her younger sister and go for a general named Utada , when they were by General Utada she saw her younger sister Akira trapped in a room when she heard steps she hide and saw a guard opening the door of her sister, inibi nocked the guard, when she saw her sister she could not cross because the room it absorbed chakra so she had to compress her chakra and rescued her sister while Kakashi sensei and Sasuke trap General Utada, time after team 11 was conformed by Sariko, Amari hyuga, Niniket Uzumaki and Inibi,Inibi went a mission where she met with an old friend named Naomi , Naomi always wanted her to remove her toys and inibi didn't let her, Naomi had a dog that barked when someone Naomi ran it , Inibi and Amari told her that was not right and repressed ,she understood and Naomi trapped herself in a tower. two months later in the chunin exams Inibi and Sasuke had a curse mark but Inibi didn't have herself hurt by the curse mark ,time after Inibi went with Orochimaru for more power to Avenge her family Personality She is very serious like Sasuke are like twins but inibi has a different style than sasuke Appearance his hair is black like her eyes, her skin is as pale and have very long hair but in shippuden Sakura cut it with a kunai Abilities she has one same ninjutsu as Haku Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals and her own fire ninjutsu Demonic Fire Tiger Claws Kekkei Genkai Mangekyō Sharingan,Ice Release,Fire Release and Dark Release Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Chunin Exam while in the chunin exam she changed her oufit,to a more simple and comfortable style,while on the chunin exams she met another Uchiha named Uchiha Hintaro,Inibi was surprised she didn't tough that he was a life,well she did fight with Sasuke and Hintaro as always she wins but with her cursed mark that she could control,otherwise she planned to go with Orochimaru Orochimaru's attack while Orochimaru attacked konoha she discovered her seal the eleventailed bijuu seal,so with that she helped Orochimaru to destroy Hiruzen Sarutobi Part II While she was with Orochimaru,Orochimaru sayed to her to go with Karin she acepted, a looot of things happened there, then she went with akatsuki (time with Orochimaru) to inform Akatsuki about Orochimaru's plans,later she talk with Amari in Amari's mind (sharingan) warning her about things and later she went to Orochimaru's hideout again Naruto the movie 6 Road to Ninja Inibi appeard in the movie with Amari (the most scared girl in the world) and Niniket (the gossipest) Trivia * Inibi" literally means ''avenger girl (i create it)'' *Inibi is named after her mother and sister beacuse they were avengers. *Despite being a descendant of the Yuki Clan, she doesn't possess the common trait of green eyes like her father. She only has this trait in one eye in the Genjutsu World in Naruto 6: Road to Ninja. *She also appeard in blood prision,as a S-rank criminal,she was the only without the seal,later she met Ryuuzetsu she was from Kusagakure like Inibi,before Ryuuzetsu died she made a promese to her she would avenge Kusagakure no matter what * Inibi cooks really good,her mother always helped her * Inibi's role models are Sasuke and her sisters * Inibi's dream is destroy Konohagakure *According to the databook(s): ** Inibi's hobby is killing people ** Inibi wishes to kill General Utada and Amari Hyuuga ** Inibi likes dango,onigiri and rice balls she hates peaches and ramen ** Inibi has completed 313 official missions in total: 16 D-rank, 23 C-rank,45 B-rank, 90 A-rank, 139 S-rank. ** Inibi's favourite word according to the first, second and third databooks is "avenge" (討つ,Utsu). Quotes (to her sister Kurotsuchi) ''i am stronger than you!' ''(parents dead) '' Dad,mom nooo please dont leave me!' ''(to her team) ''my name is Uchiha Inibi,from Kusagakure,i don't like a lot of things and i like one thing vengance' (To her team about her relation with Sasuke) ''we well at least i love someone!,what about you huh? (in Hiruzen's dead) ''your weak that is why you died' ''(To Amari) ''ha,you stop me don't make me laugh' ''(to Orochimaru) ''die weak snake....' ''(To Naruto,Amari and Niniket) ''so we meet again... you are going to die this day' ''(To Danzo) ''what!?,you sayed to that general that my family was the enemy!?' ''(To Karin) ''it was so frustrating staying with you die' ''(Last words to sasuke) ''i love you.....' ''(To rencarnaited Madara) ''i am glad that i am your desendant' (To her rencarnaited mom) ''Kaa-chan..... (To her reincarnated dad) Tou-san.... i finally see you (To Madara) please don't live me alone your are the only one who i have! Reference Inibi Uchiha is an OC/RPC created by KatonScorpio on Deviantart Category:Uchiha Category:Female Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Kusagakure Category:FINAL